Vengestone
Vengestone is a mysterious substance that can disable Elemental Powers, making an effective containment measure against Elemental Masters, Ghosts, and Dragons. Abilities *'Power Negation' - It stops the powers of those who are chained to it. If he or she is freed, they can use their elemental powers again even ghost or magical powers. *'Power Augmentation (Formerly)' - It upgrades the Ninjas' powers and makes them stronger or more enhanced, but as a side effect, makes their powers uncontrollable. This ability was erased due to Jay's final wish to erase the story of the sixth season. History At some point in time, Vengestone was created, having the ability to cancel out the powers of an Elemental Master, as well as ghosts. It seems to originate from the First Realm as the Dragon Hunters use it to hunt the dragons. Season 1: Rise of the Snakes All of Nothing When the Serpentine trapped Master Wu, the Ninja, and Nya inside a cage made of Vengestone, Kai suggested they escape using their elemental powers, but Wu informed him that it's no use, since the rock wards off their elemental powers. Season 4: The Tournament of Elements Spellbound After loading up the defeated Elemental Masters, minus Lloyd, Chen threw them in a cage made of Vengestone to prevent their escape. The Forgotten Element After their capture, each Elemental Masters were placed in chains made of Vengestone as Chen used his Staff of Elements to steal their powers. Later on, after easily defeating Lloyd, Chen had the Green Ninja placed in Vengestone chains before stealing his elemental power. Very soon, Kai stole Chen's staff and destroyed the chains, binding Lloyd with the powers of the staff. The Day of the Dragon Kapau and Chope used a net made of Vengestone to trap Kai and Skylor. They would then be brought to the Crystal Caves on the island, where the ritual to become Anacondrai would commence. Season 5: Possession Stiix and Stones Ronin attempted to trap the Ninja in a net made of Vengestone, but fails. Season 6: Skybound Public Enemy Number One While pursuing Jay on the roller coaster, Ronin attempted to capture him by using a Vengestone net, but missed. Enkrypted After Lloyd tries to break the handcuffs, Noble mentions that they are made of Vengestone and can also stop Cole's ghost abilities. My Dinner With Nadakhan In order to prevent Jay from escaping, the Sky Pirates use a ball and chain made of Vengestone. Wishmasters Cole used his first wish from Nadakhan to make Vengestone strengthen their powers instead of canceling them. To everyone's surprise, it worked. But eventually, the Vengestone restraints caused their powers to grow too much and become uncontrollable. This forced Lloyd to make his own loophole to counter Nadakhan's by breaking their chains, freeing them as well. The Way Back As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Nadakhan would never grant Cole's wish, thus making Vengestone retain its original effects on the Ninja and the Elemental Masters. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon Snake Jaguar Cole, captured by the Sons of Garmadon, was place in a cage made of Vengestone within the Sons of Garmadon's headquarters. He attempted to break through the cage with his Earth Punch, but he was unable to. Trivia *It is revealed in Season 9 sets that the Dragon Hunters utilize Vengestone weaponry to combat the Dragons, thus allowing them to exploit their elemental powers for their own purposes. **Interestingly, Vengestone does not keep Dragons from using their powers. Its only effect on the Dragons seem to be that it is strong enough to keep them from escaping, or it may weaken their powers. *It is unknown if there will ever be an Elemental Power that is not affected by Vengestone. Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:2015 Category:Stone Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011